The Boy With The Auburn Hair
by NickyRockit
Summary: Ever since the Genesis Pod incident, Kane's been feeling a bit more concerned about Julie's whereabouts, so he does whatever it takes to keep her under good hands, and most importantly safe from Chilton's harm. Meanwhile, reality for Julie Kane is something hard to keep up with. So it's only natural for her to get tangled up between her two lives, priorities and her feelings.
1. 1 Julie

**I know... I started writing a new story while I'm currently working on 2 more, but I've actually had this idea for quite a while floating in my head. It wasn't until not too long ago that it all just popped in my head and made complete sense for me to get the courage to actually write it down!**

**This story is actually going to be in first person narrator, and each chapter will be named after the character that the POV will be projected from... For now I only have planned to work with 2 character's perspectives, but it might change to 3 as the story flows on. Not sure about that yet... The chapters won't flow on specific character order, you might get 2 or more chapters in a row with the same character.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and if you read, please review and let me know if you guys like it so far? If I should continue or not...? Ya' know... Whatever moves your boat! ;)**

**Oh! An important note... This takes place a month after the season finale.**

* * *

_Julie_

Red, red is all I see, and red is the vibrant color that flashes before my eyes. A color that for me reflects danger, anger and blood, and I can't help but to feel a bit anxious and a little short of breath whenever it paints itself before me, it's always never good. The warning signs blink, in and out projecting the time to remind me how dangerous my deficiency can actually be… I'm late again!

I press my foot against the gas pedal even farther, my foot doesn't move so I'm pretty sure I've already reached maximum speed, but the sudden pressure brings me some kind of strange comfort. It makes me believe that the further I dig my foot the faster I'll go, even though that's absurd.

The incoming calls on my comlink don't seem to end, message after message play and my father's concerned and pleading yell play over and over again; he's angry but mostly worried, I can sense it in his voice, and it makes me feel a little guilty. I was supposed to be at my lesson 30 minutes ago, plus I didn't show up for my intern shift this morning so I know it's my fault that he's feeling anxious about my whereabouts.

I can't answer, I can't let him track me, not here, not now! I'm on my way to him as we speak, even though I'm kind of dreading it. I don't think I'm ready to listen to one of his safety and responsibility speeches again. I'm starting to grow tired of them, _"Julie you need to learn to take things more seriously!" _His voice echoes in my head.

I'm already frowning and cursing at myself for being so distracted lately, that I already know what's coming my way. I just hate it when I get his scolding voice stuck in my eardrum, like an old record player stuck on repeat. I guess it's my guilty conscience acting up when I know I've failed him.

A new window pops up on my dash; another incoming call. I can already feel the scowl forming in my face; there's enough blinking screens in front of me to cause me catastrophic accident; no need for extra distractions. I need to get to KaneCo tower yesterday!

But my expression softens when I see who the caller is, I sigh. My tardiness and problems are not other people's fault, but only my own. So I lightly tap on the screen to accept the call, but I don't even dare take my eyes off the road.

"Hi Claire!" I say hastily.

"Uh… Please tell me you're at least half way here!" She replies, her voice sarcastic.

I allow myself to take a small peek at the screen; she looks upset.

"Let me guess, my dad called you?" I ask, playing a little guessing game for her current mood.

"Oh he called alright! He called like 30 minutes ago! Girl I left you like 10 messages, what happened?!" Immediately my fingers fly towards the screens on my dash as I dismiss and remove all of those stupid alarms bombarding my view. I finally find my message screen just to confirm her words, and when I do I remember why I was initially ignoring them.

"I'm sorry Claire, I didn't know you called me. I've been kind of ignoring my dad's calls…" I say in my most sincere tone, and again that guilty gut feeling comes back.

She still looks upset, and her arms fold across her chest as an addition, her eyes glaring at her side; she doesn't even want to look at me, "I thought you were just suppose to drop something off last night and then head back!" she pauses and sighs, "Jules he's really upset." her eyes meeting back with the screen, and of course mines.

And my heart sinks a bit, because I know what she meant. She's worried for me, because I haven't been careful when I know I should be the most; she's frightened for my safety. After all my dad tends to be a little exaggerating when it comes to safety measures.

"I know… Look everything's gonna be fine. I'm fine now and I'm pretty sure he's just gonna give me a long speech about responsibility and question me about where I was, and I'm gonn-"

"And what exactly are you gonna say?!" She interrupts, and my eyes widen. I'm little taken aback, but I remain quiet and wait for what she has to say, "He obviously knows you weren't with me! And you don't really hang out with other people up here in Deluxe…" she rolls her eyes.

She has a point, but I don't let it show. I can't afford to worry about that now, I still need to get to Deluxe. I shake my head and focus my mind back on the road, "I'll wing it! I'll tell him that I was at your place but I got sick so I left… I don't know I'll come up with something!"

"I don't think that's gonna work…" She says in a low voice and her eyes fall to the ground. She's keeping something from me. I raise an eyebrow and I can't even help the concern that suddenly takes me over.

"Claire… Is something wrong?" I ask with a little fear.

She looks up to the screen again, "I'm ok, that's all you need to know…"

But that's not enough for me, "Claire! What happened?" I press, and she sighs.

She hesitates, but she eventually replies, "Your dad sent some of his men to my pod this morning…"

I can feel myself freezing for a second and I have to shake my head to recollect myself. I'm driving, I'm not allowed to feel this way now.

"He did what?!" I meant to ask something else, like what where they doing there? or Did they harm you? but I just need to hear it again to reassure myself that I heard correctly.

She takes a deep breath and looks away, her eyebrows furrow and I can tell she's uncomfortable about the subject, but I need to know!

"Look, they just searched the place and made a big mess that's all…"

I feel the sudden wave of anger rising in me; my hands tightening on the steering wheel, and I can see my knuckles turn white from the force. I feel like kicking something, but I can't at the moment, so instead I kick my foot against the gas pedal even harder, no, not kick, press. I press, and I feel 9 Lives roar as she speeds up faster and faster, the Motorcity exit tunnel is not too far from here, and something tells me that this time I'm gonna dread entering it.

I let out a long breath, I'm too upset and embarrassed to even rant about the problem, "I'm so sorry Claire…" Is all I manage to say, my voice sympathetic.

"Look Jules, I'm ok really! Everything's fine, nothing got broken or anything. It was just… A little scary that's all" She replies, trying to make me feel better about the situation, but it's hopeless. It still doesn't change the fact that I got her into this…

"He went too far…" I say almost immediately, my voice bitter with sudden hate for the man who ironically I share much love for.

"It's fine! Although I wish that _one_ guy wasn't so freakishly weird…" And I notice her shuddering at the memory.

My eyebrow archs, and I glance in thought at the screen, "What guy?" I ask, very much curious.

"I don't know his name!" She exclaims instantly, "He just looks weird. He's certainly not an ultra elite that's for sure…" she brings her hand up to examine her perfect manicured nails, as if the subject wasn't that important anymore.

I take a couple of seconds to think, but the stupid red warning signs pop on my screen yet again to remind me that now I'm 45 minutes late. I grunt, and I forget what we were talking about that I don't even realize that I mutter what I see, "Red."

"Yeah… He was wearing red." Claire supports ver calmly.

When I hear her words, my eyes widen and I immediately turn to the screen, because now I know who that _one_ freakishly weird guy is, "Red? He sent Red to your pod?!" I ask very stunned.

"Red, Black… Whatever… Well _he_ was in my pod with like 3 other ultra elites, and OMG he's like totes super mean! He was asking me all sorts of questions, like when was the last time I saw and talked to you, and when was the last time you visited me… Ugh! I swear he was so rude when he spoke!" She frowns; a little upset about the memory, and I wouldn't blame her.

I feel even more furious with my father, not just because he sent Red, but because it also means that Red was given certain orders. Orders that could jeopardize my identity as Kane's daughter. Normally I would be overreacting in front of my dad for being so discreet about my existence, I don't like that I'm his secret. But I have to admit that it has given me certain advantages… And nowadays I'm too frightened to say who I really am. My dad doesn't know it, and I know he does it to protect me but right now my true identity could serve as a detonating time bomb to some. Ready to disappoint and hurt those close to me who just know me as random Julie, intern at KaneCo and current Burner. A traitor at both ends, but not by heart. I want what's right for my 2 homes, so I think at least I deserve a voice when it comes to who he decides to reveal his secret to. He might trust Red, but I don't! Not even as Abraham Kane's daughter.

I hit the breaks, and I bring 9 Lives to a screeching halt. I've reached my destination, "I can't believe he sent that _monster_ after me! What is he even thinking?!" I yell, banging my fists against the dash.

Claire watches me a little confused. I guess I've never talked to her about Red before, "Girl chill! I said he didn't do anything to me! He was just rude that's all… Besides you never really told me why you ended up staying the night down there, was everything ok?" She asks a little worried.

And guilt rushes through me again, I can feel my cheeks burning at the thought, "Uh… No, nothing bad happened." I reply, quickly getting out of my car and stealing every hint of worry from her; the holo-chat following along. I touch a button on the collar of my vest and my attire changes to the dull light blue and white that paints me along with this city's mandatory boring cleanliness and safety.

Claire smirks, and even though I don't have time, I know what's coming, "Julie Kane! Did you finally-"

"Nope! No, don't even bring it up! It's nothing like that!" I immediately dismiss, but it's no use. At this point it's a little hard to conceal the red on my cheeks.

She giggles, and I try to force my smile back, I'm probably going to get punished to death in a couple of minutes and here I am thinking about the cause of it! "Just say yes or no!" She presses.

And my smile dies when I think about my options, I pause and let it sink in, "No." I say, sadly shaking my head before I continue the walk to the end of my days.

"What?! Oh come on! I swear it's you, it's like you don't even want this sometimes!" She scowls at me, a little disappointed. But she's right, sometimes I don't want it, because reality sinks in and I know how complicated things might get… I'm scared, and I don't want neither of us to get hurt.

By now I'm jogging my way to KaneCo tower, the heels on my boots are hurting my feet but I don't let that stop me. I frown at Claire's response, how many times do I have to explain this to her, "Claire, you know it's not that simple…" I say in between a pant.

"I know it's not, but I also know that he trusts you and deserves to know the truth!" She snaps back.

He does, I know that. But I'm too scared of loosing him entirely, that he'll be disappointed at me and I'll loose his trust, even though that won't change my goal to do what's right. So instead, out of fear, I just don't risk him. Instead, I just rather be in love and hear his voice call my name, _"Jules…"_ It's like those pretty poems I found in an abandoned building once down in Motorcity. I never knew people once wrote down their feelings on paper and dedicated them to their loved ones, beautiful long lost words that meant affection and romance, and described things with such details like flowers, and the color and smell of things that I'm not even sure what they are… And that's what I hear every time he says my name; poetry, because I can sense the passion behind his voice. He doesn't just call me because he needs something, sometimes there's no need to say it and he does anyway. It's like he needs to say it to fill a void deep inside him, and I turn and smile and melt a little inside…

This has been going on for a month now, ever since the last big attack. It's like, something in us changed after that day. I can't really explain it but it's like a switch was suddenly turned on, like a drug that I need to take in order to survive. We've been getting… closer… Not in an obvious way of course, but it's like our own little secret that we don't even speak about. The world that surrounds us might know, but they don't speak either… They just know, smile and silently root for us, because they think we belong. They smile when I'm tired and I unconsciously rest my head against his shoulder and he stretches his arm to bring me closer. They smile when we get lost into each other's eyes and escape reality for a couple of seconds. When I blush whenever he compliments my work, or the way I look certain days… Last night they smiled when he asked me to stay and watch a movie with him and the guys, and I agreed. Little by little they left to their rooms for the night until it was just me and him. My heart throbbed desperately when he brought his arm across my shoulders, and I swear he wanted to say something, but he didn't, instead he leaned and I knew what was coming and reality attacked me. I panicked, I can't get too lost in him, because I don't want to loose him, no matter how bad I crave to feel his lips against mines. So I just don't… I restrain myself, no matter how painful it feels.

And every day I wake up with the hopes of giving up and forget about the consequences, but it never happens; I just live with the constant fear of loosing him, because of who I really am. Reality is, I am a huge risk for him, and it hurts to know that he doesn't even have a clue of how much damage I could really cause him. I don't deserve his feelings, his closeness and care… Like I said, I'm a deadly weapon waiting to be ignited and I don't want to hurt! I don't think I even want to know what my options are either. All I know is that I'm in love with Mike Chilton, and I'd like to keep it that way. Sometimes I'm ok with just daydreaming about things, like when we kiss in my dreams and I can finally brush my fingers against his soft brown hair, feel his warm breath against my lips, and loose ourselves endlessly into each other's eyes until we speak no more and let our feelings express themselves in that blissful silence I so desperately crave… It's ok, I don't think I was ever meant to have a normal life anyway.

"You deserve to be happy yourself you know…" her voice brings me back from my short fantasy. I blink as I analyze her words.

"I know Claire, but have you ever wondered how he'll react when he finds out that I'm his mortal enemy's daughter? That I share the same roof as the tyrant he's been trying to take down? the same guy who's tried to kill him multiple times? For sure he'll kick me out of the Burners, and probably have me banned from Motorcity… Not to mention that…" I pause, swallowing the sudden lump on my throat, "I don't want to hurt him…"

Claire sighs annoyingly and rolls her eyes, "Well if you're gonna say it like that, then yes, expect some major hate!"

I frown, "Yeah thanks for the encouragement…" I say unimpressed, and I pause on my heels. I've reached KaneCo tower, "Ok, I gotta go! I'll call you later and let you know how my sentence to death went…" I say sarcastically.

She nods and gives me a sympathetic look, "Good luck Jules… You know I alway got your back, but today…" I know how she feels, like she somehow failed me even though it was the other way around. I'm the one who failed her and wasn't too careful with my precious time, I took advantage of my limited freedom for my own selfish ironic needs.

I give her a half smile, "Thanks, I know I can always count on you Claire!" and with a light touch, I end the call and the screen before me turns to nothing.

I'm panting and a drop of sweat trickles down my cheek. I wipe it away and continue my walk with a slower pace. I feel a little hesitant about opening the door, I don't want to face my father, and I wish I could run away and never come back, but that would be selfish of me… As much as I wish to leave everything and move down to Motorcity permanently, it's a huge help that I'm up here in Deluxe. It's a little harsh, but reality is that if I want to help, Motorcity needs me up here in Deluxe, that's a fact! So I try to do what's "right" and be in good terms at both ends… Besides I know it hurts to think about it, but when the time comes, I know I'm the one who's gonna end up picking up my dad's pieces.

I approach the entrance and the door slides open, welcoming me with that cool sanitized air that vents through my father's perfect city. And I can't help but frown at the monotony, people walking in silence, expressionless as they work on their own tasks. Are they not even allowed to smile?

When I reach the correct level I sprint towards my ending destination, and the heels of my boots are the only thing that fills this huge but less than empty hallway with life, *Click. Click. Click* they go in perfect rhythm. It doesn't take long for curious Tooley to pop his head from one of the doors and find the source of the sudden and persistent noisy clicks of my shoes.

"Julie!" He calls out a little excited, and then as if he suddenly remembered something the expression on his face changes to alarmed, like a child that wants to tattle tell on something, "Ohhh! Mister Kane's been looking for you!" He says.

I roll my eyes, I don't need a reminder! "I know! I'm on my way now!" I yell back, panting every now and then.

"He's very upset!" He notifies, his voice sounding more like a warning, even though to me it serves more as a confirmation. I already know that.

I keep running until I finally reach his main office, I hurriedly press the entrance code and the door opens. I take a couple of seconds to catch up on my breath, and I'm panting uncontrollably like a sweating dog, my heart racing, like when Mutt made the Doom Jump to drain the power core's energy, and that's the fastest thing I've ever seen. I think I should be having a heart attack or something, but I'm still standing and I curse under my breath, that could come in handy right now.

I notice that the office is strangely dark. That's weird, I'm pretty sure it was sunny not too long ago… He's blinded the window glasses, and I suddenly feel a little threatened but mostly scared. This is rare.

"Dad?" I call, my voice a little tight.

But there's no sign of movement inside this room, even though it's too dark for me to tell… I sigh and take a step; finally entering the gloomy office.

"Dad! I'm here ok! Look I'm sorry I'm late, I lost track of time! Dad…?" I try to focus, but it's too dark and I'm pretty sure I'm making a fool out of myself… I'm sure there's no one here, so I turn to flick the light switch on and when I do I freeze in my spot, because I can't believe what my eyes are seeing.

There, at the frame of the door stands the person who I swear might beat my father's hatred for Mike Chilton, Red.

* * *

**Any assumptions you might have right now about this story is probably right! But I will NOT confirm or deny anything! That is all! ;P**

**Also, the mentioning about the poetry... Just in case, you all have to remember that Motorcity is very dystopian, and some things like that are very rare in post-apocalyptic worlds. Hehehe... I do read a lot of dystopian shit that's why...**

**Please review! Those tend to help! **


	2. 2 Julie

_Julie_

I'm lost of words, by now I swear I can feel my heart at my throat. I've seen what he's capable of, so it's only natural that I feel extremely threatened right now. Is he here to skin me alive? To beat the crap out of me until I learn my lesson?

I feel a shiver down my spine… Does he know I'm a Burner, that I'm actually one of his targets?

"Get back inside now!" He says in a snarl.

It's a little unconscious, but I feel my sudden jittery hands lightly patting my suit; searching for something even though it's useless… I left my boomerang inside of 9 Lives, so I'm entirely defenseless.

"I said MOVE!" He yells, taking a couple of steps towards me; his height overpowering my petite frame.

My breath is shaky, but I can't move, I'm paralyzed! Is he somehow attacking me without me knowing?

I take a clumsy step back, but I stumble lightly on my feet, almost loosing stability. A yelp of fear escapes my lips, he keeps taking threatening steps towards me; his hands charging up with some kind of electricity charge, my eyes widen as I give him a look that silently pleads for mercy, and I finally loose my balance and make fall to the ground. And I think this is the end of me, he's going to kill me! Like a defenseless mouse trapped in a corner waiting to be devoured by it's prey.

I cower in fear, my body, trembling uncontrollably as I close my eyes and wait for my end.

Heavier footsteps can now be heard approaching us, "Red, enough!" calls my father's voice in utter command, and in response Red grunts. It's hard to tell, but I think the lights have been turned on as well.

My eyes flutter open when I hear my dad's footsteps nearing me, I look up at him and I can feel a tear running down my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying… "Dad!" I say in relief; quickly standing on my feet. Even though I know he's upset at me, and I'm not quite sure if Red was ordered to attack me or not, I feel like I owe him a thank you for stopping the dark soldier.

"Where were you young lady?!" He asks instantly, interrupting my thoughts. His voice vile with anger.

"I'm so sorry dad! I lost track of time, and I wasn't feeling too good this morning! An- and when I was on my way here I- I took one of the new prototype pods, but I got locked inside! I didn't understand how to operate it that well, and it took me this whole time to just to open it!" I lie in a whimper, but the sneer in his eyes tells me that he's not buying my pack of lies.

"Dad, I swear that's the truth!" I keep pressing very determinedly.

He lowers himself so his gaze meets mines, "You're lying!" he retorts in a growl. And he's right! But my lips will never spill the fact that I fell asleep in the arms of his most wanted criminal…

"I am not!" I reply dismissively, my face frowning and my teeth clenching in anger. Why can't he trust my word for once?

"Well if that's the case, why didn't you answer my calls? You could've told me about the pod problem and I could've easily sent one of my techs to help!" He insists, and I just stare at him very firmly.

"I wanted to prove to you that I could handle the situation," I fold my arms across my chest, "you're always telling me that I need to be stronger and independent! Well that was my take at trying to prove that!" I snap back.

His scowl is still plastered on his face, but he remains quiet. And I wonder… Have I won the discussion?

I'm breathing heavily from the agitation, my eyes suddenly dart towards Red, and I can't help but to feel more furious about the situation. I'm not done protesting.

I point an accusing finger at him, "And what is _he_ doing here?" I demand.

He turns to glance at the black and red cladded man and chuckles sarcastically, "You'll see…" He says with a menacing tone, and I swallow hard at his words, scared for his intentions. Sometimes I'm not even sure if my own flesh and blood is trustworthy enough.

"I'm not sure I want to find out…" I mutter, "Which reminds me, how dare you send him along with your stupid army to search Claire's pod?! I mean was it really necessary?! That poor girl is probably going to end up having nightmares from now on because of your little search party! And what was he even trying to do back there, kill me? Is that what you ordered him?!" I yell, flailing my hands in the air hysterically.

He folds his arms, somewhat amused by my reaction. And I can't help but feel even more enraged because of that. "Well she has you to thank for that! Maybe if you didn't lie all the time daddy wouldn't had to take those measurements. Red, was just following orders, and no, he wasn't trying to kill you. Just trying to get you to cooperate." He replies very calmly.

Cooperate? What does that even mean? Yes, I lied, I know I'm entirely guilty of my actions, but he's not suppose to know that! Have my lying skills weakened so bad to the point of having someone else intervene and get me to "Cooperate"? Have I gotten that obvious? And how can he be so calm about everything? I can't stand the calmness, I can't stand the tension and the fact that Red is even in this room with us!

"How dare you tell him about me without my consent?!" I yell furiously, my fists tightening so hard that I can feel my fingernails digging themselves into my skin.

He glowers at me, and I'm not sure if he's not too fond about the question or my tone of voice. I don't recall ever yelling at my father with this much anger, and I feel my eyes water; my hand suddenly covers my mouth, as if that would rewind my words and fix my crude tone.

He sighs, and the look in his eyes softens a bit. He hates seeing me cry, at least it's good to see that that hasn't changed over the years, that deep inside Deluxe and Motorcity's most feared man there's still a glimmer of empathy inside of him. I feel guilty that it's only with me, and I wish more than anything that he wasn't so greedy, so he could share it with others, and then maybe things wouldn't be so complicated for him, maybe he wouldn't be viewed as a monster. It hurts, because I know that deep down inside he's not, at least not with me. Not always.

"Julie bear…" He starts, and I shake my head furiously. I don't want to hear him, I don't want him to persuade me with his poisonous words about how he finds Red's existence even useful. Why he even knows who I am.

"You promised! You promised that we would keep my identity safe, and that we would discuss it every time we decided to tell someone-"

"I had no choice!" He cuts me off, and I feel my entire body shuddering at his yell. He sighs heavily and turns to face Red, motioning him to leave the room.

Red doesn't speak, and for some reason it bothers me. He just nods and leaves, like this is none of his business, which wasn't, but now that he knows who I am it matters, it matters so much more than what he might believe it does. This makes me fragile at both ends.

"Sweetheart, I had no choice." He tries to explain, his tone serious but caring at the same time, "There's no one else I trust enough these days…"

I blink, a little baffled by what he's saying, "And you trust _him_?" I press.

He nods, confirming the worst. He takes a couple of steps away from me, "I don't think you understand my motives."

"Motives? How can you-" I cut myself off, pausing for a brief moment so I can choose my words wisely. I remind myself that Red's not suppose to be my enemy up here in Deluxe, and dad's not suppose to know that he is in Motorcity. "How can you trust someone you barely even know? I mean, all we know is that he's from Motorcity. For all we know he could be lying and waiting to betray us at any moment!"

Even though he's not facing me, I know by the sudden change of his body language what he's thinking; what I've reminded him of.

He grunts, "He's not!" He says very determinedly.

"But how do you know for sure?" I insist.

"Because he's not a traitor! He's not Mike Chilton!" He presses, turning to face me, and I can't help that I feel a little short of breath at the mention of his name.

"After what happened a month ago," He continues, and I stare carefully, "After Chilton found and held you hostage…" he pauses, the rage in his eyes is impossible not to notice, "He knew exactly who to look for didn't he? And after that, you expect me to let you prance around the city just like that, as if nothing happened?!" He shakes his head, "No Julie, that's not gonna happen again."

I feel short of breath again, only this time the cause is not Mike's name, but my dad's words. "Wha-what do you mean?" I ask a little fearful.

"I mean, Chilton knows who you are! Do you not even realize how much of threat that is?!" He presses, "He knows you're my weakness Julie! That bastard knew exactly to look for my innocent little girl and threaten her against me… But I won't let that happen again…"

A tear trickles down my cheek, I guess I never thought about the consequences of my plan a month ago. I wish I could to tell him that it's ok, to reassure him that Mike Chilton doesn't know who I really am, that it was all part of my plan to bring him down and save Motorcity from his evil intention, but that would just worsen my odds.

"I know you don't always agree with me Julie bear," he says, his voice concerned, "but you're my daughter, the only thing I have that I can't risk loosing. You're also the heir of Deluxe, my successor, the one person I know I can truly trust to continue my legacy."

Sometimes I feel a little guilty when I hear what he thinks of me; how much he trusts me, to the point of putting Deluxe in my hands. Truth is I do want to take over Deluxe, because I somewhat believe in the original purpose… Health, safety and a simpler lifestyle. And I want that to continue, but without the harsh laws and most importantly, I want the people to feel free to choose whatever they want, that if they want to go down to Motorcity to explore and say… Learn to drive a car, they should feel free to do it, and it should be ok, and I will make sure that it will be ok. I want to free this city from it's restrains, I want the people to loose the fear of what my father has made them believe is wrong, I want to show them that not everything is bad, that eating a slice of pizza won't poison you, and that you can wear whatever color of clothing you wish to wear instead of what you're being told to wear, that there is more to fun than just exercising and praising a leader.

Even when I think about the positive things I could do to this city, I can't help the fear… My last name and blood is tainted, and something tells me that trust will be something hard to achieve when the time comes.

A sigh escapes my lips from my troubled thoughts. I won't let that bring me down, not now. I will prove them wrong if I have to, because who will do the right thing if not me? I don't think I'll ever have a healthy conscience if I don't even try.

I nod to my father, because I want to succeed him, I want to fix his undoing no matter how hard and painful it will be, and maybe he is right. I need to take things more seriously if I want my future plans to succeed. I will do this, for the real good of Deluxe and Motorcity.

A warm smile grows on him, "One day you'll understand that everything I do for you is for your own good, and you'll thank me when your time comes to raise your own child."

My feet shuffle uncomfortably, I don't think I want to bring a child into this cruel world. I think that would be punishment… And even if I did, I don't think I'll ever have the time. I have my priorities set, and a normal life is not one of them, it was never intended for me.

"Which is why I want to keep a close eye on you," I look up at him, suddenly interested with what he has to say, "I've assigned Red to be your personal guard for the time being."

My eyes close in defeat, and tears run freely down my cheeks; he's confirmed what I feared the most. I knew he had something like this planned for me, and I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to have someone following me around all day… I just can't believe it's Red, because I know that it'll be hard to outsmart him. This means no 9 Lives, Motorcity or Burners for who knows how long.

"For how long?" Is all I manage to ask in my shaky voice; my hand wiping away the tears staining my face.

"Well that depends on you sweetie." He says very knowingly.

I cock a questioning eyebrow, not really following what he means.

"If you prove to me that you can be responsible and dedicated enough to take over Deluxe, then you'll earn more freedom. It's simple really, show up on time whenever you're suppose to. Prove me wrong. Show me that you want this, that you're careful with who you are, that you can take care of yourself and won't become the target once again."

He's testing me; he and I both know that we can't help that last option… But then again, he doesn't know that I had full control of the situation. He keeps asking me how did Chilton found me that day, and I keep pressing that he just happened to have jumped on my pod and took me hostage without questioning, he doesn't ask more, because after that he finds himself too busy with the hatred that comes after. I guess it's still a little hard for him to accept the facts, but what irks him the most is that Mike Chilton held me in his arms, and while that might've been heaven for me, to him it was hell.

Maybe this is what I have to do, and maybe it won't be as bad as I think. I just have to be careful, and prove to my father that I am and will be safe, that I don't need anyone taking care of me. And I hope I can convince him soon, I don't know how much I can handle being watched over by that freak.

I don't know how the guys are going to deal without me… Well without my intel connection, not that we should worry much about that, my dad's been taking things easy since the last attack; he got badly injured and recovery wasn't something that came easily, he still limps and complains about his bad leg every now and then. Not to mention that the city is still recovering from the damages that were caused that day, but that doesn't necessarily mean we should get too comfortable. My father is very unpredictable, and I know that besides everything he's been through this past month, he still hasn't given up on taking over Motorcity.

"Are we clear on this?" He asks, his voice serious and determined.

I guess there's no way I'm getting myself out of this one, "Yes" I reply in a low voice. I have to agree, because I can't think of anything else that might get me out of this situation, there's no way of changing his made up mind, no matter how much I beg him, I'll still have to go through with this rather I like it or not. I just wished he would've picked someone else to watch over me, someone less hostile.

"Good!" He says; turning around and heading for the door, I follow briefly even though I'm dreading it.

When we exit his office, Red is standing like a statue next to the door; immediately he turns to face us, and I just turn away. I'm still pretty upset about the whole situation.

"Red, escort Julie back home and make sure she stays there until I return for the evening."

My eyes widen as my father's words hit me. Immediately I turn to him, "What?! What about my lesson for today?" I protest.

"In case you've forgotten, you were late today and the time I had scheduled for you already passed. I have a staff meeting with the tech department in 10 minutes, I'm afraid I don't have time today." He replies, his voice calm yet bitter at the same time.

My arms fold across my chest and I huff in irritation, "So what, I can't even go to Claire's?" I retort.

His arms fold as well, as if I've challenged him into something. His eyes glaring at me before the look on his face softens, but not pleasantly, "You can go to Claire's" he starts, but I remain quiet, in times like these there's always a catch, "as long as he's with you at all times…" he offers, pointing at the masked soldier.

I roll my eyes annoyingly, "Forget it!" I quickly reply, storming away from both my father and Red.

"You can't expect me to go easy on you sweetheart!" He says, and I stop on my heels and turn to him.

"I at least deserve some privacy!" I snap back.

"Remember what I said, the more you prove to me that you can handle things, the more freedom you'll earn." He replies as a matter-of-factly.

"Ugh!" I grunt and continue my walk towards the elevators, leaving my dad and hopefully Red behind.

I swear I must've broken the elevator button, because I punched it with so much force that even my fist has reddened. Luckily it didn't as it quickly opened, and I didn't even hesitate to step inside, immediately I press the 'close door' button and I take a relieving breath when I see the door sliding to a close.

But my peace doesn't last long, a black hand suddenly interrupts the door and it quickly opens again to reveal my newest "guard", Red.

My body tenses, and again I fold my arms and look away. Even though I have to get used to having him around, I'm not sure I'm ready yet.

"Thought you could run away from me didn't you princess?" He inquires, his voice taunting yet coolly as he enters the elevator and stands next to me, and this time the door closes without any interruptions.

My eyes widen, and my cheeks suddenly feel hot from the rage rising in me, "What did you just call me?" I ask in the most poisonous tone I could muster. My eyes glaring at him with vile hate.

"I thought it sounded fitting…" Is all he offers in a sarcastic tone; shrugging his shoulders as if it was the most casual thing ever, and I just feel like yelling at him. Who does this guy thinks he is? First he yells at me for something as stupid as not moving when he wants me to, then he acts like he's going to kill me, and now he's calling me names? I don't know what's worst… Texas calling me "Miss Deluxe" or Red calling me "Princess".

"You better watch what you say," I say in the same calm bitter tone my father uses on me all the time, "I don't know what my father ranked you, but I'm pretty sure it's not to the point of forgetting who your superiors are…" And I mean my words! If he's going to know about my indentity, at least I want to be respected for who I really am.

What I probably hate the most about Red is that I can't see his face. Here I am trying to make a valid point and I don't know if behind that helmet he's taking me seriously or mocking my words. And then it occurs to me, he's probably hiding something behind that tedious armor, and I wish I knew what, is he deformed, burned, not human? I shudder at the thought. Maybe he really does use it as protection, and to intimidate his opponents.

I frown, "Are we clear on that?" I press.

He sighs, "Whatever…" He replies, with an uncaring tone.

"Good!" I reply very determinedly. But what I really wish is for an apology, even though I know that would be a little too much to ask for, after all he's not the forgiving type of guy…

The ride back home was very quiet, and I for one am glad it was. Not that I wanted to, but something tells me that if I even tried forming a conversation with Red it would've ended up in an argument. I don't agree with his purpose, and I certainly don't agree with him working for my father, nothing good can come out of that. But in a way I can see why he is, both him and my father share the same wicked thirst, the fall of Mike Chilton.

So I just think it's best if I stay quiet and avoid conversation, hopefully the days will fly by and this will all be over soon.

By the look of the amber rays the sun has painted our home with, I can tell it's late afternoon. I'm walking through the hallway and Red follows along until I reach the door to my dormitory. I pause and turn to face him, "I'm gonna go have a shower now…" I inform him; hoping that I at least get privacy inside my bedroom.

He slowly nods, and like a soldier on guard he stands at the entrance of my door, but before I turn and enter my room he quickly grabs my arm, squeezing just a little too tight for my comfort, and I dart my fearful eyes at him, "You better do what you say you're doing… I have your tracking signal, and trust me when I say that you do not want to test me." he says in a low growl.

My breath is shaky once again but I nod, and every time I try to pull away from him I swear he tightens his hand around my small arm even more, so I give up until he eventually lets go. I quickly walk past him and into my room; accidentally shoving him along the way. It's like instinct that I lock the door, my lips trembling from the sudden fearful rush, and I try to calm myself as much as I can before I enter the bathroom and run the shower. I close and lock the door just in case, and I take a couple of deep breaths to recollect myself, I can't think much about what I have to do next.

I pop a holographic window in front of me and dial the correct number, I know I have two doors protecting me, but I keep giving the one next to me paranoid glances as I wait for my caller to answer.

"Come on…" I grunt, and it takes me straight to voice message. Again I dial, and this time I send a written message along saying,_ "Please answer it's urgent!"_

This time she answers by the second ring, "Hey Jules! Sooo so sorry! I was just doing my toe nails." Claire informs, and I can tell that she is, since she's hunched over on top of her bed, holding a nail polish bottle in one hand while the other holds the brush.

"Claire I don't have much time, but I need you to do me a huge favor!" I say quickly, my worried tone catches her attention.

"Jules, what's wrong?" She quickly asks, facing the screen before her, she closes the nail polish bottle; suddenly giving me her full attention. It doesn't take her long for her to realize where I am, "Wait, are you in your bathroom?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's the only place I think I can talk for now without being heard or watched over."

"Watched over? Wh-"

"My dad assigned Red to keep a close eye on me." I cut her off, because I don't know how much more time I have before he suspects that I'm taking too long in the shower. Her eyes widen at the piece of information, and she gives me a pitiful look.

"I'm so sorry Jules…" She says with sympathy.

"It's not something that'll last forever," I offer, and the look on her face brightens up a bit.

"Oh… Ok." She says, somewhat relieved.

"I just don't trust him that's all… I wanted to go to your place, but he has to be there with us all the time," I roll my eyes, and she just furrows her eyebrows.

"So what do you need me to do?" She asks, reminding me of the initial purpose for the call.

"Right, I need you to call…" I pause and look at the door once again before I turn back to face her, "Him… You know…"

I don't need to say his name for her to understand who I'm talking about.

She rolls her eyes, "You're joking right?"

I frown, "No, I'm not joking. I really need you to call him! Look I don't want to risk his safety, specially now that I'm having a close eye on me by one of his other mortal enemies…"

"And what do you want me to tell him? That you're grounded and that Red guy is looking after you?"

My eyes widen, "No! Claire, whatever you do! Do _not_ tell him about Red! He can't know!" I immediately add.

"What? Why?" She asks a little confused.

"They have a delicate past… Uh… Red hates his guts, long story, I don't have time to explain right now. He just can't know, if he does he'll try and do whatever it takes to-"

"Beat the crap out of him, and he'll probably end up getting captured and chaos breaks loose again, because he's totes so in love with you and can't handle one of his enemies being so near to you?" She interrupts and smirks at the end of her sentence.

My cheeks are flushing at her words, and I bite my lower lip, "Uh… Yeah… Something like that."

"So what do you want me to say?" She asks, giggling at what I'm assuming; the sudden blush on my cheeks.

"Just say that Kane wants to keep a close eye on me because of what happened a month ago… I don't know… Tell him it's like a witness protection sorta thing, and that hopefully it won't last long. Also, let him know that things up here are pretty calm for the moment, but if something out of the ordinary happens I'll let you know so you can give them the heads up… And vise versa… If they need me, tell them to call you first thing, and I'll try to do as much as I can from up here. But I'm afraid I won't be able to go down there for a bit, same goes with communication… I can't put them at risk… Unless it's something obviously urgent." I lower my gaze, sadly thinking about my upcoming days.

"Don't worry Jules, I'll talk to him," I look up at her and she gives me a reassuring nod, "but you know he's going to want more answers than that right?"

I nod, I know how Mike can get sometimes… He can turn into a horrible mess full of worry whenever it comes to one of us.

"Then it means you'll have to sound as convincing as possible. The least thing I need right now is a worried… _friend…_ risking his neck for something I know I can handle."

"I'll try my best." She reassures; giving me a compassionate look.

"Thank you Claire." A grateful smile spreads across my lips.

She smiles warmly, "Any time Jules."

And the call ends.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! I for one can't wait until I get to the good parts of this story! :)**

**If you read, please review! Let me know how you're liking it so far!**


	3. 3 Mike

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

**_-Check yes Juliet by We The Kings_**

* * *

_Mike_

The time seems to go by slower and slower as the days go by… And it's on days like these that I find myself missing Mutt even more, because at least she kept my mind and hands busy, but most importantly; distracted from my troubled thoughts.

It's been three days since Claire called and told me, well… Us about Jules. I'm a natural worrier when it comes to one of my own, that's a fact, and I guess I've sort of gotten myself used to that as well. _'You worry too much bro!'_ Chuck tells me all the time, and I give him a sarcastic grin whenever he says it; he tends to beat me at a game of worry. But this time is different, it's Julie, not me nor any of the guys who's trapped up there in that synthetic "perfect" city. And it's not that I'm worried about wether or not she can handle herself… It's not about that at all. Julie is a smart girl that knows how to take care of herself, and I trust both her and myself on that, she's from up there and she knows her way around, after all, it's her main home.

So I lie to myself to try and ease the worry. I imagine that she's just home; sick with the flu, that she needs the rest to get better, and that's the reason why I fight the urge to call her, because she needs the rest in order to get better and be with us once again, with me, safe. At least that sounds more comforting than what's actually going on.

But who am I kidding? As much as I try to disguise it, it's hopeless. I've discovered that I can't always control my worry and anger, because I know the reality of the situation always wins me over, and that's when Claire's voice echoes in my mind again; reminding me of the crude truth, _'Kane's keeping a close eye on her… He's been worried about her safety ever since… You know… Last month…'_

I shake my head. I did this, I caused this for her. Even though it was her idea and it worked, I can't stop blaming myself for it. I agreed to put her at risk, because I am classified as a criminal, a wanted man to the society of Deluxe, a monster that held an innocent girl in his arms and threatened to harm her in order to get things his way. And while her current situation might be totally understandable; it bothers me… Not because it's somehow my fault, but because of Kane's great interest in her. It's something that's been nagging my insides ever since.

_'It's fine Mike, he's just my boss, and I'm just one of his interns.'_ She always reassures me, and I drop the subject. She never seems comfortable about it, and I don't like to see her that way. I prefer her bright smile and sweet laughter instead of a frown and a distressed look on her eyes, it just doesn't suit her. But I can't help the thought that she might be hiding something, that she's keeping something from me… But why? She knows more than anyone that she can trust me; just as I know I can trust her with my life, and I'm 100% positive that she won't ever let me down.

And that's when it started, she seems nervous every time we speak about the subject, and it brings me back to that day. The day she pretended to be in danger while I held her, the day I almost died… If only both her and Kane knew that I didn't want to go through with it, that yes, I did wanted to hold her in my arms but not in the harsh way I portrayed it to be. That day our trust reached boundaries I didn't even know we had, because I trusted her word, and she trusted my instincts… She didn't have to ask me, but she knew I would catch her if she were to fall, purposely or not, I wouldn't permit it and she knew. So after everything was over, all I really wanted was to hold her and never let her go, and it suddenly became an unconscious competition between Kane and me, a different one, something foreign from our typical rivalry. He wants to protect her from me, and I want to protect her from him.

Which explains why I've tried to keep her down here as much as possible lately… It makes me feel more at peace when she's here, away from Kane, work, threats and worries.

The last day I saw her, she rushed out of the garage, because apparently she lost track of time. But before she left, I told her, _'You know… This could end Jules, you don't have to work on Deluxe forever'_ And by that I meant the sudden stress that's constantly consuming her before she realizes that she's late for her intern shift. And she gave me a sad smile, she knew what I was really trying to say, or more like ask. _'I'm sorry… But it's complicated cowboy…'_ I nodded, again I didn't want to question or take more of her time. But even if she was already late, the worried look on her face was different that day. It's like she was in some kind of deep trouble and couldn't tell me. I don't think I'll ever forget that, it left bad taste in my mouth, a gut feeling that something wasn't right, and I let her go without protesting… And then Claire called… I was right.

I tinker when I'm nervous, when worry decides to takes me over; that's when my mind starts racing and I can't control it, I put myself to use and grease up. Chuck has already prohibited my handy work on Blonde Thunder, apparently I accidentally broke the pan gasket and now she's leaking oil all over the garage, so I don't really have a car to work on since Dutch's car is too complex for my skills… And Texas car is just… Just a mess sometimes. And then there's my bike, which I have to admit can sometimes become a challenge, but thanks to my uneasiness she's now fully updated and completely tuned.

"Hey Mikey, are you gonna-" I hear Chuck's voice calling and then suddenly pausing, which causes me to raise my view at him. He's just standing there, staring at me; the repulsive look on his face a little difficult to ignore.

"What?" I ask, arching an eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head and scratches the back of his neck timidly, "Yeah… We might have to give you a couple of minutes to freshen up a bit before we leave…" he replies in a suggestive voice.

I don't really understand what he means, and I can tell he knows I don't when he notices the questioning expression on my face. It's only when I look down at my hands, that his words make complete sense to me. I'm a mess! My hands are filthy with grease, my white shirt is probably undistinguishable at this point, and I recall scratching my nose a couple of times today, so I don't doubt there's a couple of black stains over my face.

I glance at him sheepishly and grab a dirty cloth that lies on top of my tool box; making a sad attempt to wipe some of the grease in my hands away, "Where are we going?" I ask very curiously.

"Well, after you go and take a long and deep shower, we're going to go grab a bite!" He informs as a matter-of-factly. The tone of his voice sounding rather demanding, like a parent telling his child what he has to do.

I tilt my head, a little confused by his tone, "I'm not really hungry Chuckles… You guys can go on ahead, I think I'll pass." I reply dismissively; my attention heading back to the chopper in front of me.

A new set of foot steps can be heard, and I look up and notice Dutch walking towards me, and when he reaches my spot, a displeased look fixes itself over his features. I sigh, because I know what's coming.

"Oh no you don't! This time you're coming with us Mike!" He says very sternly.

And I can't help the sudden frown on my face, "Well you can forget it. Like I said, I'm not hungry…"

"Have you eaten anything today?" He retorts, and I loose myself in my day's event…

I don't really remember, so instead I lie. "Yes."

"And when was that?! I don't remember seeing you in the kitchen today." He presses, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at me as he waits for my answer.

"Uh… Earlier today…" I mutter, turning my attention at the tool box sitting next to me; my hands picking up a wrench, as I silently beg for the interrogation to end.

"No, you didn't!" Says Texas's voice, "You just drank some coffee and that's it! In fact, you didn't even drank the entire cup!"

I roll my eyes. Great, just what I needed, for the entire team to nag at me about wether or not my "daily needs" are being taken cared of.

"Well then, that's more than enough reason for you to come with us!" Says Dutch, using Texas's words as an advantage, and I instantly look away and cross my arms.

Chuck walks up to me and places a supportive hand on my shoulder, causing my eyes to look up at him, "Mike, this has to stop! We're all worried for you…"

When I hear his words, I can't help but to let out a sarcastic huff and stand abruptly, causing Chuck to back away ever so slightly, "You're all worried about me?" I ask, as I raise a questioning eyebrow at them, and none of them hesitate to nod. I shake my head, not really believing what my eyes are seeing, "That's cute! Really cute guys… But you're all worrying about the wrong person here!"

"Mikey…" Starts Chuck, his voice convincing, "I understand where you'r-"

"No, you don't Chuckles! You have no idea how I feel right now! None of you do!" I instantly retort, cutting him off along the process. And he just looks down at his feet; his hand scratching his other arm in shame.

I notice that I'm suddenly agitated, in fact a little too agitated for my usual self that is… I look down, my eyebrows furrowing in thought and a sigh escapes my mouth, "Look, I'm sorry guys. It's just that-"

"You're worried, we get it!" Dutch says; his voice suddenly understanding. I look up at him, and I meet his concerned eyes. "I know exactly how you feel Mike. It's the same way I felt when Tennie's dad told me I couldn't see her anymore," He pauses and shakes his head, "you feel heartbroken, but most of all you even miss her at the thought. Even though you've gotten through more than three days before without seeing her, but now it matters. And we understand."

"Wait!" Says Texas, his eyes rise up in thought, and a doubtful look takes over his features as he scratches his head. "This is about Lisa?"

I frown, and unimpressively nod at him, "It's Julie." I correct him.

"Nancy… Judith… Whatever! Dude, seriously? You should be throwing a party! In fact we should ALL be throwing a party!" His eyes widening at his sudden excitement, and his hands flailing in the air as if we've missed something obvious.

"And why is that?" Inquires Chuck, ironically with little interest in what Texas has to say.

"Hello! We're always stuck with Miss. Deluxe! It's time for _us_ men to finally have an all guys day! A proper one that is… We could finally talk about whatever we want! And we could like binge out on junk food and have that burping contest I've been dying to have! Oh! Oh and that action movie marathon! We could finally watch those movies without having her complain about getting bored! You know… All sorts of manly stuff! Like hang out in our boxers and play video games all day without offending anyone, trash the place without being insulted, skip a shower or two for a change!" Texas boasts.

My scowl is still fixed on my face, I don't think he gets the seriousness of the situation… Then again, when does he ever?

"Uh… First of all, Chuck's the one who's always complaining about getting easily bored with your movies," Starts Dutch, and he instantly earns a defensive yelp from Chuckles, "Secondly, you're just gross. It doesn't really matter if Julie's here or not, it's still gross what you're trying to do. And thirdly! You want to give Jacob a heart attack?! Trash the place, really? What you're asking is to be kicked out of the garage and end up homeless!"

A smirk grows on my lips at Dutch's response. He's absolutely right, even if we're girl free, Jacob would never tolerate Texas's behavior.

"Aww come on! Mike's already ahead of me on the showering part!" He adds, pointing a finger at me. My eyes widen, and even though he's right about my current hygiene state; the look on my face changes to a grotesque one. It's not like I want to be this dirty…

"Tex, for the record, while you might be all excited about not having Julie around… There's a slight chance that she's in trouble right now, and we might not even know about it." I inform him.

"Come on Mike, we don't know that! Besides, Claire said there's nothing to worry about, that she's fine and has full control of the situation. If you ask me I think we should trust her word. I mean, if she was in real trouble, don't you think we would've known by now?" Chuck supports, and he's right, but that doesn't necessarily shakes the bad feeling I have about this.

"No, Chuckles… I don't think you understand." My eyes, darting to his, "She's done this before…" and I instantly earn questioning glares from them, "Ok, maybe not this obviously, but she has…" I look away in thought, "Like when she was trapped in that stupid safety suit. She was willing to sacrifice herself if it meant sparing my capture… Look what I'm trying to say is that, what if she's keeping us away on purpose?"

They're all staring at me, unconvinced of my words.

"Ok…? But don't you think Claire would've told us, or at least hint us?" Dutch presses, and I instantly shrug and shake my head; for a brief moment, unable to understand the situation myself.

"I don't know guys… I know it's weird, but I just have a feeling that something's wrong. Call me crazy, but I just can't help it…" I reply sheepishly, "Maybe you're right Dutch, maybe I just miss having her around, because who am I kidding… She's different to me now."

Texas looks bewildered by my words, as if I've spoken in a different language, Chuck gives me a half smile and Dutch smirks.

"Dude relax… That's actually very normal!" Dutch reassures, "And it's something that won't go away anytime soon. That's exactly how I am with Tennie, I'm always looking out for her; even when there aren't any threats to worry about." I think he notices the uncertain look on my face, because he chuckles softly and keeps explaining, "What I'm trying to say is that the way you're feeling is completely natural. You want to protect what you deeply care for, or love, and well… In your case it's Julie."

Someone actually spilled the cup for me, and It's out there, it's finally out there. Texas's eyes widen and his jaw drops at the new discovery; at the same time fascinated by the information. My face feels suddenly warm, and for once I thank the grease staining my face which I hope and pray it disguises the sudden flush on my cheeks.

It's not like I always planned to keep it hidden, but I always thought it would be Julie who I'd first admit it to… Regardless of her feelings, I wanted it to be her, and I wanted her to understand why I feel the way I do, the way she makes me feel complete whenever she's around, the comfort she causes me whenever I see a bright smile on her face, that when I call her name it soothes me to see her turn to look at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. That all I really wish to do is to hold her close and never let her go...

"Well, uh… Yeah… Right…" I reply, scratching the back of my neck with sudden shyness.

"Mikey, it's not like we just found out about this." Chuck comments, a supportive smile is spreading across his face. "We just never really liked to talk to you guys about it… You know… We didn't want to make it awkward since you guys aren't really officially going out yet, but you guys have been kind of close lately, and that's no rocket science."

Unlike Dutch and Chuck, Texas folds his arms. And he doesn't say it, but I can tell by the displeased look on his face that he's not too thrilled by Chuck's words, "How come you guys didn't fill me in on this?" He demands; the expression on his face changing to disappointment.

"I thought nothing went pass Daddy Texas…" Dutch teases. I chuckle at his response, Texas can be a little bit absentmindedly sometimes, which makes me ponder… Have I've been that obvious towards Julie? Does she know as well? We don't really talk about it, but lately there's been an obvious connection between us. Unless she's toying with me… I shuffle my feet uncomfortably at the thought…

"Oh this clearly went pass me! But lets not talk about that now…" He pauses and clears his throat, "Mike, how come you haven't reached out to me for advise? You know I'm an expert with the ladies…" he finishes by flexing his muscles, and I can't help the nervous grin on my face.

"Ha! Says a single man!" Dutch retorts in sarcasm.

"Hey I don't necessarily need to be in a relationship to be good with the ladies. Unlike you guys, Texas doesn't need to be tied up to be completely satisfied. I prefer to have fun and date a couple of girls… No compromises, just fun and good ol' lovin' for Texas."

"When have you been on a date? I've never seen you with a girl before!" Adds Chuck, his voice filled with surprise.

"And I haven't seen _you_ with a girl either!" Retorts Texas, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

But Chuck grins proudly, somewhat accepting his challenge. He crosses his arms and stands confidently straight, "At least I've kissed one!"

"Ah ha! Good save!" Yells Dutch; with a cheeky grin on his face he high fives Chuck.

There's laughter filling the entire garage, enough to contaminate me and ease the worry for just a brief minute or two. I have to admit, its good to have the guys around, I probably would've lost my sanity by now if it wasn't for them.

"Ok, ok… I'll give that one to you Chuck, since we all saw it and all…" Texas says, trying his best to sound unimpressed, but failing terribly to do so as a smile keeps curling itself on his lips. "No but seriously, Mike! I'm here if you need any good tips on how to conquer Lisa's heart!"

I roll my eyes and chuckle, "Thanks for the offer Tex, but I think I'm good for now. And it's Julie…" I reply, playing along with his charade.

"Julie, Cindy, whatever…" He shrugs, "I don't want to be the one saying I told you so, when you come crying to tell me you're tactics didn't work! And will you hurry up? I'm starving man!" he turns and starts making his way towards Strong Horn.

A hand suddenly touches my shoulder, and I turn to see that its Chuck, "Come on bro, I'll wait for you!" he says with a warm smile.

I nod defeatedly, because I have a feeling that I won't be able to skip this time, "Alright, just give me a couple of minutes to clean up. We'll meet you guys there." I inform the rest, and they nod before Dutch and Texas mount their cars and leave, while Chuck just plops on the couch and opens up a holo-screen and starts ticking his fingers on the keyboard to keep his mind busy while he waits for me.

As I enter my room, I instantly remove my dirty shirt, while doing so I feel my stomach grumble… And for the first time in three days, hunger strikes an attack on me. Maybe Julie is safe and sound up there in Deluxe, and maybe I have been a little too paranoid about her being up there for too long… But one thing I know for sure that's gotten completely out of my control, is how terribly I miss her right now…

* * *

**Alright guys, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, specially since you finally got to see a bit of Mike's side! Even though I'm not entirely satisfied with it, mainly because I rushed it since I won't be able to update for at least 2 more weeks and I REALLY wanted to update this story before I left... If you follow me on Tumblr , DA or any of my other stories, then you know that I'm leaving in a couple of days for a cruise vacation; meaning no computer and no internet, then I'm just spending a week at my aunt's house for the holidays. I'll be back before New Years, but I just found out that I won't be having my normal winter break since my boss wants me back at work before New Years to work on inventory... **

**I will try my best to update as soon as I get back, but I can't make any promises! Hope you guys have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years!**

**And like always, please review if you read! Those are VERY welcomed and appreciated! :)**


	4. 4 Julie

**_I apologize in advance for the length of this chapter... But nonetheless Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Julie_

Four days, that's how long it's been since I've seen or talked to the guys. Four days that my hands haven't gripped the cool metal of 9 Live's steering wheel, and my ears haven't loosen themselves in the heavenly sound of a running engine. My heart, it craves for the adrenaline rush that it usually gets every time I speed off from my father's precious Detroit Deluxe and into Motorcity. It's like it knows that something more exciting, colorful and more tasteful awaits its destiny.

I've been punctually attending my intern shifts every morning for four days now, something I've never done before out of comfort for who I really am. It's not that I never cared, I did, but I was mostly never supervised; which is why I never really prioritized my actual tasks, and instead I focused more on not getting caught while I hacked my way onto KaneCo's most restricted files. I have basically been a shadow to most of my fellow co-workers, so it was no surprise that when I finally did showed up I was like a stranger to them, even though I'm not entirely sure if they were the strangers to me.

I just don't belong in that office, with those strange people that don't smile or look at you to at least acknowledge your presence, and when they do it doesn't matter; there's no emotion behind those cold eyes, not even a bright look that would at least tell me if they're fine or not. And it leaves me thinking that I don't want this, I don't want people to fear about the fact that they have the power to express themselves, to smile, to weep, to frown or to yell whenever they don't agree with something. I don't want their entire existence to become something mandatory, and it makes me sick to my stomach that only a few in this city are the privileged ones that have the luxury to at least slightly smile. And my stomach turns more. I am one of them, and even so, I've become restricted of my own privileges.

"You better keep your pace if you still want to grab some lunch." Red calls in his "oh so" natural bitter tone. I look up and notice that I'm a couple of feet behind him; my feet dreadfully dragging themselves with each step I take. I hate that he has to escort me to every single place I have to go, and I don't hate it because I'm being supervised. Having Red as my personal guard makes me feel anything but safe, and he knows it, and it satisfies him that he knows I feel threatened by him. It makes him feel powerful, even though he doesn't physically hurt me, but just the slight glint of fear I get in my eyes whenever he speaks is enough to fuel his ego.

I try not to fear him, I really do, but it's a little hard when I don't know what his real intentions are. Why would he be wasting his time looking after an "uncontrolled" teenaged girl, when he could be down in Motorcity, searching for Mike's neck?

It's not that I support it of course… But it's the only thing I know from him, and I hate the fact that it's all I know as well. For all I know, this could be part of his evil scheme. He knows who I am, and that I'm Kane's daughter and most valuable asset. Maybe he's not as dumb as my dad's taking him for, because after all, he is fighting along the person he should be seeking his rightful revenge from, and that makes me very delicate.

"Are you deaf or what?" He presses, and I shake my head to push all my thoughts aside. I give him a stern look and finally catch up; not even daring to exchange a word with him.

When we finally reach the dining hall, I pause and let the monotony sink in. Most people eat quietly while a few exchange a word or two, but their tones are barely made out of whispers, so quiet and polite so they don't disturb others, who probably choose not to socialize on what might be one of their few breaks during the day. I can't help but to compare this atmosphere with the one I'm so used to down at Antonio's, whenever we're fueling up our personal tanks. I miss the laughter of the guys, and the constant clinking sound of silverware whenever it touches the ceramic plates, the smell of melting cheese on top of the baking pizza crust, and the burning sensation of warm soda whenever I swallow it too fast. Heck, I even miss Texas's burps! All of that sounds luxurious compared to how we're being fed up here… Tasteless food, only water because it's the only necessary beverage for a human to survive, and daily vitamins to supplement our body's needs.

I feel a soft push on the small of my back, and I turn to see that its Red, somewhat pressuring me to start the line for my nutritious lunch. And I annoyingly sigh and force myself forward.

...

After I grab my tray of food, I pause to search for an empty seat within the sea of people. My eyes slightly dart towards the entrance of the dining hall, Red is standing there, guarding the place like a statue for my "safety". As people exit the hall, they can't help the sudden curiosity and slight fear for his presence. But it's impossible not to, he's odd, and because of that he stands out, threatening, because his colors contrast the safety and clean light blue we're used to comfort ourselves with, but most of all he's not one of us, and it doesn't matter that he's purposely making it show by painting his symbol on top of the capital "K" on his armor, no. This is something you can even smell, a bad vibe that lingers in the air whenever you're in a same room as him.

"Jules!" I hear my nickname being called, and my lips quickly curl to a smile, because I instantly recognize the voice. Turning until I finally spot her, a warm smile growing on her face, and she points towards the empty seat next to her, my feet automatically guide themselves to the spot.

"Hey! I wasn't expecting to see you here." I reply as I take a seat, my eyebrows furrowing even though my smile still remains spread across my face, after all, I'm still glad to see Claire.

She giggles, "Girl, I still remember your intern lunch hours. I knew I'd find you here."

She knew she'd find me here? My smile slowly dies, and my feet shuffle uncomfortably. She was looking for me… Does it mean she has something to tell me? I glance back at Red, and analyze our distance. He should be out of earshot, I hope.

I grab my silverware and start playing with my food, suddenly loosing appetite. My nerves are eating me inside, but I don't want to sound or appear desperate, not here. Not while I'm being watched. So I force a smile and take a bite of my food.

"So… How have you been Jules?" She starts, her voice casual and relaxed, but low and controlled as well.

I swallow my food before I speak, "I guess we could say I'm fine… Just attending my daily shifts, and then…" I pause and sigh, "Having my lessons with my dad in the afternoons." I whispered that last part. It doesn't matter that the people surrounding us don't know what I'm talking about, I'm still careful.

She nods, "And how's the whole "keeping an eye on you" thing going on?" Her head, pointing towards the entrance of the dining hall where Red stands.

I roll my eyes, "I can't wait for that to be over." I immediately admit.

"How much longer though?" Again, she asks casually. I assume it's because she's acting like we're having a normal conversation… We don't need to drag any unwanted attention.

"I don't know…" I reply, "But I hope it's soon! I don't know how much longer I can take with that freak on my back 24/7."

A half pitiful smile grows on her, "That bad huh?" she adds.

I nod, "You have no idea Claire. But on the plus side, I've been complying with my tasks, so hopefully it won't be that long till dad decides to pull him off my back…"

She nods, and turns her attention back to her food. And we're suddenly surrounded by silence, and I bite my lower lip, I can't control the urge to know.

"How are they? Is everything ok down there?" I ask quietly, my eyes don't even dare to meet with hers, even though it's alright, she's currently too busy chewing up her food, and her face is relaxed, so I don't think she has any bad news to deliver. But that still doesn't make the bad feeling go away.

"Yes," She finally replies, "everything is calm down there, no attacks or trouble… And the guys are fine."

I can breathe more calmly now; relieved to know that my second home is intact and unharmed, but most of all, that my friends are well… Even though my interest lingers more towards one person in specific. "And how's…" I finally meet her eyes, my eyes filled with concern, and she nods slowly because she knows what I'm asking.

"He misses you…" And with Claire's words, my heart skips a beat and my cheeks warm up, "A lot actually… Chuck even told me that he wouldn't eat for like 2 days." She adds, and I don't know if I should be glad to know that he's longing for me, or sad because he's down and upset about my absence, or worried for his well being, or guilty because I've made him feel this way.

I don't say anything, instead I just let her words surround me with a strange comfort that I guess it's only for me to comprehend. He misses me. Mike Chilton misses me, and so do I…

She chuckles softly at herself, "At first when I told him, he was so paranoid. He thought you were in danger, and wanted to come up here and look for you."

My eyes widen in fear, "He can't!" I quickly reply, "You told him he doesn't need to worry about me, right?" I press a little desperate.

She chuckles again, "Relax Jules, I did. But you know how he gets sometimes…" she says.

I trust her word, I don't however trust Mike's instinct. I know what he's capable of, and how desperate he gets sometimes… It's something I've been battling with him ever since we met.

Claire's hand touches my shoulder, and I look up at her, "Look I know you're worried as well, and you're being supervised all the time and all, so I know it's not as easy as it sounds… But maybe a quick call might help, to both of you actually." She says suggestively.

My eyebrows furrow, and my eyes drop to the plate of food before me, "Claire… I- I can't…" I sadly reply. And it's not that I don't want to, after all it's not just driving or the food that I miss from Motorcity…

"But what if you go to the bathroom or something? I'm pretty sure Mr. Freak over here doesn't follow you there…"

"It's not safe Claire… Bathrooms always have strong echo." If only I was being watched over by any random cadet, heck, you can even put my father's strongest ultra elite soldier to keep an eye on me, and I would still be able to outsmart them. But not Red, he's different… And most of all, he's my enemy as well… Anything I do can put either me or the Burner's neck at risk, even the smallest action can cost me a lot, and unfortunately I can't take the chance to loose… Not the Burners, nor my father or my secret. Even though it's all weighing me down at the moment, it's all I have, and it's the most valuable thing I keep to myself.

"What about your hologram thingie? Can't you just make one of those and just leave for a couple of minutes? I mean, you're an expert with that sort of thing, surely there's something you can do."

I know that sort of thing could work, and I know I have the tools and skills to fool him for a brief moment. But this is something I don't want to risk… He's always too close, and the only place I have to myself is my room, since my father blocked my pod access and Red's the only one allowed to operate it whenever I need to go from one place to another. I know this is something I shouldn't even be thinking about, I've already set my mind on focusing and get this whole thing over with properly, by my dad's rules and even if I don't like it, under Red's supervision… But now I'm curious, and for some strange reason Mike worries me.

"What are you doing later this evening?" I ask Claire very seriously, and she seems surprised by my question since her eyes widen.

"Oh, um… I don't know, I'll probably shop for a bit after here, and chill on my pod afterwards. Why are you asking?" She inquires.

I shake my head, because I know I'm not entirely sure this might work, but it's worth a shot, "Do you mind if I stay over your place tonight?" I ask shyly, even though I already know the answer.

She smiles excitedly, "Jules, you know I never mind having you over, but… You think your dad would let you stay?" and just like that, her smile dies and an uncomfortable look takes over my features.

"I'm not sure… But I've been very responsible these past couple of days, so it won't hurt to ask him. The worst that could happen is that he says no, or to have Red there…" I roll my eyes at the last option, "But if only I can convince him to at least have him watch from afar… I don't know…" I whisper my thoughts.

Claire crosses her arms, "Well as long as that freak's not at my pod, then I don't have any problems with it."

"I'll try my best, but unfortunately we can't get our hopes up. My dad's been on a good mood with me lately, but you know how he is… One moment it's all peaches and cream, and the next, hell breaks loose."

"Well, let's hope he's in a peachy mood today!" She chuckles and so do I, and I have to admit, it's the first time I've done so since this whole thing started, and that's when I feel a heavy hand on my shoulders, causing my body to tense, because I know it's not Claire's hand that's starting to slowly but strongly grip my shoulders.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little chit chat princess, but unfortunately playtime's over and, it's time to get back to work!" Says Red, his voice vile and taunting.

I close my eyes in irritation, because of course, he had to be the killjoy to my little moment. "I thought I told you to not call me that…" By now my smile has entirely been replaced by a frown, and my hands are slowly tightening themselves into fists, my teeth, clenching at the feel of his touch… I just hate the effect he has on me…

He chuckles softly to himself, as if my words were some kind of amusement show to him, and even though I'm not facing him I can feel him getting closer to my ear, and he whispers, "And I already told you… It seems suiting…"

I remember the hair on the back of my neck rising, like pointy little needles when Duke sneaked up on me and took a creepy sniff of my hair the day we met him. The way I'm feeling right now is similar, but worst. It's not just the hair behind my neck that rose up, it's my entire skin reacting to his voice, my hands shaking uncontrollably while my throat tightens. My hair feels like it wants to fall any moment now, and I swear he's shocking me with his suit's electric charge because I can feel a current running down my spine. My eyes slowly dart to the hand he has placed on my shoulder, but to my surprise it's not sparking anything.

"Not just suiting… But I also love the way you get…" His words, challenging, and I'm not sure if I'm ready for a duel.

His hand slowly loose its grip, until it finally leaves my shoulder. My eyes widely opened while my lips slowly part, leaving a small gap in between, and I finally take a heavy, but unsteady breath. And I suddenly feel overpowered, insulted, small and afraid. And I feel like crying and telling my father about everything, about the way he makes me feel, and how he's disrespecting me.

Breathe…

I just breathe, and I pretend that with every breath I take of this sanitized air cleans every bit of his tainted vibe away…

It would never work anyway, it doesn't matter that I tell my father about this. Technically Red hasn't done anything wrong, and my Deluxe side's suppose to trust him… I'm just letting my other life get in the way and complicate things for me.

A light touch on my arm brings me back to reality, and I yelp and lightly jump on my seat as I turn to face Claire. Her eyes filled with concern, "Are you alright?" she asks worriedly.

I force a nod, "Yeah, fine." I don't even grab my tray of food, I just stand quietly from my seat, cowardly hug my arms and start making my way towards the exit of the dining hall, where Red awaits to escort me for my next task scheduled for me to attend.

...

"Not everyone might agree with your decisions in the future Julie Bear, but for their own good you have to be tough. Like when you were a child and were sick and didn't want to take your medicine because you didn't like the taste of it. You disagreed and protested, but in order for you to get better you had to take it rather you liked it or not, so I forced you, even though you spat it back at me and formed a tantrum whenever I got near you with a spoonful of cold syrup. Well, you could say it's the same…"

One would think that my father's trying to explain the way he is to a 5 year old… But he just thinks I'm naive, and sometimes I think its best that he does. I should be yelling at him, the same way he said I did when I was small and didn't want to take my medicine, I should be telling him that he shouldn't compare such thing to how reality actually is. That both the people of Deluxe and Motorcity have the right to speak if they don't agree with something, and that a good leader always listens to its citizen's suggestions before making a final decision. He treats me like a child and tries to candy coat things for me, and I pretend to agree when in reality, I'm mentally reminding myself to do the exact opposite. Like taking notes of what I shouldn't do when it's my time to take over.

It's not always like this of course, some lessons are actually very helpful. I may be a good hacker here in Deluxe, but I don't know all the codes and secrets he keeps only to himself. I don't know how to run certain programs and he does, for example, there's a couple of engineering programs that are essential for the city's structural function… I smirk to myself, Chuck would go ballistic over these. And I know that I don't have to 100% understand all of the programs, but I have to at least know the basics of how things work, I'm not going to be the person that's going to initially work on those department, but things would probably have to go by me before they get started.

"Do you understand Julie?" He asks in a calm voice, and I nod apprehensively.

"Good, well I think that's enough for today." He stands from the conference table we were currently using, and I slowly push the chair back to free myself as well.

"I have another meeting in a couple of minutes, so I'll probably meet you back home for dinner." He informs as a matter-of-factly, and he starts making his way towards the exit.

"Wait!" I call to him, and he turns and raises a curious eyebrow at me, "I have something to ask you…" I say timidly as I stand and walk towards him.

He gives me an unexpected look, and I presume it's because I never have anything to say after a long session with him, but this isn't about the lesson.

"I was wondering…" I start, and my fingers automatically find distraction as they twist themselves in a lock of hair, "I know I'm not supposed to, but I've actually been very responsible these past couple of days. You even said so yourself when we started today's lesson, you talked about how impressed you were with my progress, and how dedicated I've been with my tasks…"

He folds his arms, but at least the look on his eyes stays calm and interested with what I have to say, "Mmhmm…" he supports.

"And well, today at lunch I bumped into Claire, which you know I haven't seen or talked to in a couple of days. Anyway, she asked if it was ok for me to stay at her place tonight, she wants to do a girls night, you know… Mani-pedi, look at clothes catalogs, watch movies… You know… Girl stuff!"

When I think I've finally sold it to him, the look on his eyes drop and hardens, and I start to get nervous even though I told myself over and over again not to get my hopes up about this. If only there was something I could use to top it… Think Julie, think!

"If it helps, Red can be there!" I add immediately, my eyes closing in irritation as I mentally curse at myself for what I just said. I quickly recover and open them again, my eyes fixing themselves on my father's, and to my surprise his features look more relaxed, even though that doesn't make it easier for me.

"You're right, your work has been outstanding these past couple of days Julie. So I would say, you've earned the time." He says, and a smile forms at the end of his sentence.

But I'm not sure if I want to go through with it now. "So… I can go?"

"Yes, you can, but…"

Here comes what I'm dreading the most, the conditions, "Red doesn't necessarily have to be in the same pod as you, but he has to be able to track it. If that's ok with Claire of course… He'll also escort you to her pod, and he'll pick you up first thing in the morning, to make sure you make it back on time to your shift…" He finishes.

A smile grows on my lips, hope has risen again inside me, "Of course!" I reply gladly.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." He says, and I can't contain my excitement that I almost tackle him to the ground when I run at him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"Thank you daddy!"

He smiles, and kisses the crown of my head before he leaves.

...

What Red does whenever my father gets home every evening is unknown to us. He just leaves, and I assume he just goes to rest like any normal person would do after a long day at work. Where he decides to meet his slumber is also a mystery to me, but tonight he will not rest, he'll be inside another pod not too far behind from Claire's, keeping an eye on what we're doing, making sure that Claire doesn't guide her pod to somewhere restricted, but most of all, making sure that I'm safe even though he's my actual threat.

It's getting dark, and I stand quietly next to Red as he guides my pod to Claire's. My hands nervously gripping on my backpack, while my mind tries its best to focus on my evening's plan.

"You better not pull any shenanigans tonight, and stay exactly where you said you're gonna be." I dart my eyes at him, and judging by the tone of his voice, I imagine that whatever lies behind that mask is looking back at me dead serious.

But at this moment, I'm too excited about finally getting away from him, even though that's not entirely true, "Why Red, I would never do such things!" I reply mockingly.

"What I mean is, don't do anything you might regret later on!" He warns harshly, and even though I'm playing along, I'm taking it as a huge consideration.

Our pod finally connects with Claire's, and she greets me joyfully as she welcomes me into her quarters. I look back to where Red stands, and I feel like taunting him by doing something stupid, like sticking my tongue out at him, but I don't, instead I opt for a simple hand wave before I finally make the cross to Claire's pod.

"I'll be here at seven o' clock sharp to pick you up, and you better not keep me waiting." Red informs me, and I roll my eyes and nod before both pods finally part.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe your dad let you spend the night! Oh I'm so excited!" Claire chimes in, and I chuckle to support her excitement even though my eyes are glued to the parting pod behind us.

"Yeah, I know! It took some self bribing, but I finally convinced him…" I say, trailing off as the pod looks tinier and tinier with every second that passes.

"You know you can put your bag down right?" Says Claire suggestively, and I turn and blink at her. My hands tightening themselves on the straps.

"Right…" I reply a little absentmindedly.

"Are you ok?" She asks, a little worry could be sensed in her tone of voice and she's suddenly walking towards me, and I immediately turn to face her, a full wide smile on my face, and it's impossible to ignore the sudden widening of her eyes.

"I'm super! But Claire can you do me a huge favor?" I say, my smile never dying.

She looks confused, and I wouldn't blame her, "Um… Sure, I guess…" she agrees and shrugs a little unsure.

I giggle, but it's not at her, it's for show, "Could you go sit by your bed and look happy while doing so?"

She raises an eyebrow, but her lips curl to an unconvinced grin, "Ok…?" and she starts making her way to her bed, with her awkward smile plastered on her face. And that's when I finally put my backpack down, I open it slightly and place it right in the middle of the room. Very carefully I pull a small device, so small that it's easily concealed in the palm of my hand.

"Good, just stay there, and pretend like you're having a blast until I tell you to stop." I say in between a cackle, and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she has a million questions to ask, but she pushes her worries aside for now and does what I tell her. And it's my queue, I press the button on the small device in my hand, and my holograms come to life, taking over every inch of glass Claire's pod has to offer.

"What are you doing?" She asks in between a forced giggle.

"I'm safe proofing your pod, so whoever's watching thinks we're having heck of a sleepover!" I explain with a wide smile, "And…" the last holo-pixel is in place, and my smile dies and I let out a relieving breath, "We're safe."

Her smile disappears as well, and she looks around her pod, taking in the projections that are playing on the glasses; a disbelieving scoff escapes her mouth. "All this for a phone call? Geez, couldn't you just go to the bathroom and make the call, and then we wouldn't have to "appear" or pretend like we're having what we already had planned to do?" She pauses and shakes her head, "I'm a little lost here Jules."

She raises an eyebrow at me, and I kneel down to where my backpack lays on the ground. I give her a guilty look and I bite my lower lip as I pull my grappling hook and wires, and that's when she understands. The expression on her face suddenly changes to hurt as realization hits her, "You, you're not staying are you?"

And I don't know what to tell her, "I'm so sorry Claire…"

She looks away and softly, yet sarcastically chuckles to herself, "I should've known better." she says shaking her head, clearly upset at me.

"Look Claire, I'm sorry ok? But I promise this won't take long." I try to explain.

She rolls her eyes until they finally meet with mines, "Why can't you just compromise with a simple phone call?" she presses.

I sigh, "You don't know Mike…"

"Jules, you're risking everything right now just to talk to him, what difference does it make if you call him or talk to him in person?"

I stay quiet for a couple of seconds, letting her words eat at my conscience… None of this is going to be easy, "A lot." I reply in almost a whisper.

She sighs heavily and closes her eyes, while her hand softly rubs her forehead, "How long are you going to take?" she asks, her voice irritated.

And I immediately look at her, a smile creeping on my lips, "An hour, maybe an hour and a half… I promise I'll be back in max two hours. And that's it! I'll try to get back as soon as I'm done! I just need to talk to him, and hopefully that won't take long."

She scoffs again, "Fine." she replies defeatedly, and I immediately run to her for a hug.

"Thank you so much Claire!"

"Yeah yeah… So the hologram… How long does it last?" She asks with concern.

"Don't worry, I set it for 4 hours, and it changes constantly… As long as you don't touch it, it's fine. I'll give you a call when I get back to locate your pod." I strap the gear safely around my waist and thighs, but before I leave, I make sure Red is nowhere near Claire's pod, which I don't notice.

"I have to go." I tell her, strapping the bag neatly on my back, and she nods and slowly starts lowering the pod, not in an obvious way of course but slowly and discreetly, enough for my rope to get me safely on the ground. I open the emergency floor hatch and take a deep breath, I analyze the distance until I'm pleased, even though that doesn't change my odds of getting caught. I really hope Red is just tracking from afar, and not really paying attention… "Wish me luck!" I say before I sit and let my feet dangle freely in the open air.

She rolls her eyes but eventually smiles at me, "With all this you're putting yourself through, I really hope you at least kiss him!"

"Hah!" I laugh nervously before I make my quiet jump to the white grounds of Deluxe…

And as I descend I can't help the uncomfortable thought… It's not a kiss I'm hoping for…

* * *

**This was a beast to write! I originally planned to have this chapter divided in 2, but I just didn't want to have 2 Julie chapters in a row... Also I'm sorry it took me so long to update the stories, but when I got home from our holiday trip I was sick and didn't really felt like doing anything but lay down or sleep. I also had my little brother visiting, which was unplanned but very pleasant. And then I decided to work on art instead of writing... And then I started work again... And here we are!**

**I want to thank everyone's support for this story! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter as things are finally getting more interesting! **

**And as always please review if you read! Those are always very welcomed and very much appreciated! :)**


End file.
